Kurt the Pool Toy
by RandomGirlWithStories
Summary: Kurt decides to surprise Puck at work and gets himself a very rough playtime. Extremely smutty! Don't read if you're not looking for pure smut!


I don't own any of these characters or anything related to them, I just use them and put them into dirty situations.

Time for more dirty times with Puck and Kurt!

I hope you're all still enjoying these stories.

Please review with your thoughts, and even more so review with your ideas! I want to know what kinks, settings, costumes, toys, and other things you want! Please let me know or I might not be able to come up with things to keep writing….

Also, expect extremely dirty language, rough Puck, and desperate Kurt in this story. If you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Puck's sex life was far from boring. Everyone knows that couples tend to go through a dry spot where their sex life is no longer as enjoyable as it once was, and they might consider spicing it up. Puck and Kurt, however, couldn't have such a problem because they barely knew what not-kinky sex was.<p>

Sure they made love to each other sometimes, they were definitely in love.

But Kurt was a dirty cockwhore who loved to be kinky.

And Puck was a dominant Master who loved that Kurt was such a slut, as long as it was with him or with his permission.

Though their sex life never got boring. Kurt still took it upon himself to come up with new things they could do, or new ways to surprise Puck before he fucked him into oblivion. Today was one of those days for Kurt, a day for a surprise.

Puck still had his pool boy business, though he no longer slept with the house owners because they were nothing compared to his willing little toy of a boyfriend.

It was the weekend and Kurt had no plans, but Puck was out cleaning pools because the weather was getting warmer. Kurt made sure to get the list of house Puck would be at without him noticing. Luckily, the list also provided the information of whether or not the house owner would be home. So Kurt picked out a nice pool that had a long cleaning appointment where the residents were away for the day.

Kurt got into his car, making the short trip to the house he had chosen. It was a good thing that most of the pools in their town weren't really dirty when Puck came by, so it would be okay for them to use the pool before it was cleaned. And once they were done with it, Kurt knew it would probably actually need some cleaning.

He found the house, and then proceeded to park a ways down the street so that Puck wouldn't know he was there. He walked back to the house and found his way through the tall fence in the backyard. After closing the gate behind him, he started to strip. He left a trail of clothing behind him – not one of his designer outfits, of course. He would not waste good clothing on this trip.

He even left behind the speedo he was wearing, dropping it by the edge of the pool.

That's right, Kurt was going skinny dipping. Not only was Puck going to find a naked Kurt waiting for him in the pool, but Kurt had brought some toys with him.

Kurt had a cockring already fastened around his quickly hardening cock. He hated not being able to come, but he needed it both to restrain himself, and because he knew that Puck loved it.

Not only that, but there was a long, thick dildo held firmly between his ass cheeks, held in by the tight walls of his desperate ass.

There were some pool toys along the side of the fence, and Kurt got himself a float to sit on, pushing it to the middle of the pool and lifting himself onto it.

Now all he could do was wait for the sound of a car door, and the real fun would begin.

Kurt was feeling a little bit nervous, he couldn't help it. He didn't actually know if the owners wouldn't come home, and he was sitting naked in a pool by himself with a dildo shoved up his ass. He was lucky that there was a good fence around this pool, so he shouldn't get any spying neighbors.

Though, if he was being honest with himself, this excited him more than anything. And the thought of someone catching them, well that just excited him even more.

He really needed Puck to get there, his cock was getting painfully hard.

As he thought it, he heard a car door, making his cock even harder at the thought that Puck was finally here. He reached between his legs, pulling the dildo from his ass, throwing his head back with a moan as he started fucking himself with the dildo, something he knew Puck loved to watch.

And then the gate opened.

Puck walked through the door, closing it behind him, walking forward and pausing as he felt his foot on something not so solid.

Was that a tshirt? His eyes followed the clothing trail on the ground to the pool, as then he looked up and spotted one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

Scratch that, the hottest thing. His boyfriend was absolutely the hottest thing in existence, and he was fucking sitting naked in the middle of a stranger's pool fucking himself with a fake cock.

Puck wasn't sure if he had ever been so instantly hard in his life.

Kurt's head remained back, eyes closed, mouth open in a desperate moan as he slowly pulled the toy in and out of himself, having no doubt that Puck was standing there watching him.

Puck was, of course, watching the big, purple, fake cock slip in and out of Kurt's tight hole. His amazing, somehow still tight ass.

He suddenly broke out of his trance, unsure of why he was still standing by the side of the pool. He suddenly made a quick rush to get his clothes off. Cleaning this pool could absolutely wait. His clothes were off of his body in a flash and he jumped into the pool, swimming to the raft that held his dirty, dirty boyfriend.

"Please tell me I'm not imagining you sitting here naked in a stranger's pool, fucking yourself…." Puck practically growled as he got to Kurt's raft.

"Mmm, if you're imagining it then you have a very dirty mind….but I guess if you're not, then you're boyfriend is a dirty, desperate cock whore…." Kurt purred back, grinning as he heard Puck groan in response.

"You better get off this fucking raft and come help your Master, you dirty little slut….don't get sarcastic with me…." Puck said, overly hot even in the cool pool, needing Kurt's dirty mouth around his cock.

"You come use that filthy mouth for what it was made for, you whore…." Puck said, lifting himself up on the edge of the shallow end of the pool.

Kurt shoved the dildo deep into his hole with one final whimper, then gracefully slid off of the raft and into the pool.

He partially swam and partially walked his way over to Puck who was looking at him with wild, lust filled eyes.

"Mm, Master…..I forgot to ask, do you like your surprise?" Kurt asked with a mischievous little grin.

Puck groaned, grabbing the back of Kurt head and pushing his lips against his cock, "You fucking know I do, Kurt….you better get that mouth on my cock before I have to punish you for being such a fucking desperate whore…." He responded, clearly in a rough mood, wanting to fuck both of Kurt's holes until his throat was raw and he couldn't walk straight for a week.

Kurt's mouth was quickly open and deep throating his boyfriend's cock, taking it down in his throat and not even gagging, as he had become so practiced in sucking cock, fake cock, anything shoved down his throat, really. His skilled tongue ran along the shaft and he bobbed his head, sucking Puck's cock until his Master grabbed the back of his head once more. Puck started forcing Kurt's head harder and faster along his shaft, force-fucking his throat and know that Kurt loved it as he moaned for more.

It wasn't long before he came down Kurt's throat, holding him on his cock until his slut drank every drop of his release.

Kurt pulled off of his cock shortly afterwards, panting slightly, his cheeks flushed red.

Kurt was beyond excited that his surprise had gotten Puck so hot and bothered that he was in his naturally dominant mode where he was almost overly rough. Sure, Kurt liked when Puck had some compassion too, it was needed in a relationship. But he loved being treated like a slut during sex, and unintentionally rough Puck was the best at it.

"How was that, slut? Did you like that nice batch of Master's come? I bet you wish you could drink that with every meal, don't you?" he asked, listening to Kurt moan in response.

"Yes, Master….I love drinking your come. It's my favorite drink. I wish I could drink only that for the rest of my life, Master. I wouldn't mind if you served it to me with every meal, I would gladly drink it…." Kurt purred.

"Fuck yes you would, slut. You don't need to tell me, I know you're desperate for it." Puck said. "Now tell me where you want my cock, you dirty slut. You want it deep inside your nasty little ass, don't you, you cock whore?" Puck was nearly growling again.

Kurt whimpered, "Yes, Master, please. Please fuck me into oblivion. Make it so I can't walk, fuck me repeatedly so your delicious come is leaking from my ass. I'm your toy, here for you to fill with cock. Master, please come in the pool and fuck me. Fuck me against this wall, fuck me on the concrete and scratch up my back, fuck me in the grass, on a chair, in this random person's house…..just fuck me, Master, please!" Kurt begged.

Puck grinned, quite happy with his slut's desperate response, and he paused for a moment before giving Kurt a response of, "No."

Kurt's eyes widened in shock and he whimpered desperately, "Please, Master…I'm so hard….my ass is aching to be used…" he begged.

"No, you're a dirty little slut and I don't think you're quite ready for my cock." Puck said.

Kurt was feeling a little nervous as Puck was wearing a very evil grin.

"Go sit in one of those chairs over there and wait for me, slut. Don't touch yourself." Puck warned, and a shocked Kurt whimpered but quickly nodded and hurried out of the pool, sitting on one of the chairs.

Puck wandered over to the pool toys, and as Kurt watched him he felt himself start to shake with excitement and a bit of fear. He knew that Puck would never hurt him, and he wasn't really concerned. But rough Puck was so wonderfully frightening that it was exciting. He wasn't sure if anyone but himself could understand that.

Puck seemed to have found something to his liking as he bent over and picked something up, placing it behind his back so that Kurt could not see as he approached him.

"If you really want your Master to fuck you, you're going to have to fuck yourself first…" Puck started, and as Kurt reached a hand down to start fucking himself with his dildo, Puck slapped his hand away. "No, no, slut. If you really want me to fuck you until you can't walk, you're going to fuck your desperate hole with this…." Puck said, and he held up a pool toy.

It was a torpedo toy, one that was supposed to be thrown into the pool to sink to the bottom for children to dive in and retrieve. It was quite long and thick and Kurt couldn't help but stare at it with wide eyes, wondering if it would even fit in his hole.

"Don't tell me you're worried," Puck spoke, "You really think this little thing won't fit in your slutty ass? I bet you'll have no trouble at all…." He said.

Kurt whimpered slightly, but nodded his head in response. He pulled the purple dildo out of his ass and took the torpedo toy from Puck's hands.

He looked at the rounded nozzle on the toy and nibbled his lip for a second before setting it on the long chair, holding its bottom while he positioned himself over it. He looked up at his Master, who nodded his head in encouragement. Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes before sliding down onto the toy, his mouth opening in whimper as it slid in, but Puck was right, after he started sliding more onto it, he felt nothing but pleasure and let out a deep moan.

He really did enjoy being full.

He pushed himself as far down onto the torpedo toy as he could, panting slightly as he sat on it, feeling so full, before lifting himself up and starting to fuck himself with it, moaning plenty for his Master.

"Fuck…" Puck groaned, wanking to the sight of his slutty boyfriend actually fucking himself desperately on a pool toy of all things. "Tell me what a dirty slut you are, baby…..not that I can't already tell how fucking horny you are for anything, but tell me…." Puck ordered.

Kurt whimpered, opening his mouth to speak but just started panting instead of speaking. It took him a few seconds to get any words out. "M-Master….you were right, I'm a desperate cockwhore….not even a cockwhore, just a toy that needs to be fucked by anything. Just a naughty, needy whore….this feel amazing, Master. I'm so full, I'll fuck myself with anything you want, anytime, Master…..but I still want your perfect cock buried in my ass, it can fuck me so much harder and faster than this toy…." He said, his words turning back into moans.

Kurt's words were enough to send Puck over the edge and he climaxed all over his boyfriend's body, listening to him moan. "Get off of that toy and come into the pool, slut, I'm going to fuck you so hard…." Puck said.

Kurt yelped as he pulled the torpedo out of his ass, hurrying into the pool, though it felt weird after his ass had just been so full.

Puck followed him into the pool and grabbed Kurt instantly, bending him over on the stairs, lining his already hard again cock up with his hole. "Tell me how bad you want this, slut!" Puck said. He would have followed it with a slap on the ass if Kurt's ass wasn't underwater.

"Master, I want nothing more than for you to fuck me! Fill me up with your come in this pool, I need you to fuck me harder than ever before, Master! I'm so horny, I can't handle it anymore!" Kurt said, nearly crying in need.

Puck slammed his cock into Kurt's ass, barely pulling it out as he kept slamming back in with deep, rough thrusts. He kept this position only briefly before flipping Kurt over, wrapping his legs around his waist and shoving him up against the wall. Puck used the side of the pool for leverage and started roughly fucking Kurt against the wall.

"How's this, slut? You like that? I bet you wish you could come, but that's not happening, you little tease. I'm just going to fuck you repeatedly and come in you, on you, where ever I want, but not a drop is going to come from your body unless it's my come seeping from your filthy ass, you desperate cockwhore…" Puck growled.

Kurt yelped and moaned and begged, "Yes, Master…..anything for you, I just want to please you, use me…." He begged, crying out for more.

Puck slammed his cock into Kurt's hole once more and then released his seed deep inside of him. He held his cock in his ass briefly before pulling out. "Go plug your ass with that torpedo and wait for further instruction, slut." Puck said.

Kurt was feeling sore, but he didn't care, he got out of the pool and quickly shoved the torpedo toy back in his hole. He had to stand with his ass full, unable to sit with the end of the large torpedo sticking out of his ass. Puck got out of the pool and had to calm down a bit, stroking his cock to get it hard for the fourth time that afternoon. It was a lot, but he had no intentions of stopping.

He looked to Kurt, then looked around the pool area. "Bend that slutty ass over the diving board." Puck ordered, "Now!" he demanded, as though Kurt had not moved quickly enough.

Kurt yelped, hurrying over to the diving board and bending over, ass up in the air. Puck took his time going over to the other, reaching down and grabbing the torpedo. He pulled it very slowly out of Kurt's ass, and when it was almost out he slammed it back in, listening to Kurt yell. He did this a few more times before yanking it out completely, dropping it to the side.

He wasted no time in shoving his cock back into Kurt's ass, fucking him even harder without the water slowing his body down. He slapped Kurt's ass a couple of times while fucking him, listening to him scream out.

"How do you like this, you fucking slut? Screaming in the back yard of some stranger while you get fucked like a whore. You think the neighbors can't hear you just because there's a fence? I bet the entire block is standing outside of the gate, wanting to come in here and sample this desperate ass…." Puck said, spanking him once more before grabbing his hips and fucking him rougher.

"You'd like that though, wouldn't you slut? All the neighbors listening to you, lining up to use you. Imagine them coming in one by one to abuse this desperate ass. And use your dirty little mouth. Coat you in more come than you could imagine. You'd love that, wouldn't you? Fucking cockwhore…" Puck continued.

Kurt moaned desperately, "I would love that, Master, I love to be fucked. Your cock is my favorite, but I would love to be gangbanged repeatedly, Master…you know I'm desperate. I'm so needy for cock filling me up always. I wish you could be in me all day, Master….fuck, I hope everyone can hear me…" he whimpered for Puck.

It didn't take too many more deep, hard thrusts for Puck to fill Kurt up with more come. He pulled his cock out and pushed the torpedo back into Kurt's ass once more.

He let his little slut lay on the diving board, limp and panting as he stood up, looking around.

That's what he spotted something through a crack in the gate.

Was there actually someone out there?

He walked over to the gate while Kurt calmed down, opening and hearing a gasp as someone jumped back, trying to stuff his cock back in his pants. It was some guy from school, he didn't know his name, but it was apparent that he lived in this house.

"Turned on by my slut of a boyfriend's show, huh?" Puck asked with a wicked grin.

The guy's cheeks flushed, but he nodded his head quickly.

"I bet you'd like to get your cock sucked, huh? Let us use your bedroom and you can gladly join the fun." Puck said, "I bet my cockwhore over there would love it, but only this one time, and you better not tell a soul." Puck warned.

The kid quickly nodded before asking, "Wait, uh…can my friend join too? He just went to the car to get some lube…" the guy said.

"Sure," Puck replied. "Come here, slut! We found you some new playmates!" Puck yelled across the pool.

Kurt's cheeks flushed and he looked up in shock, but stood up, wobbling over uneasily because of the toy in his ass. As he got to his Master, Puck pulled the toy out, "We won't be needing that anymore, we have plenty of cocks here to fill you up, baby."

Kurt whimpered and Puck looked to the guy who owned the house, "Come on, take us to your room."

The guy, Shaun, nodded as his friend James appeared, dropping the lube in shock.

Puck laughed, "Don't worry about it, dude, you're going to get to have some fun with this slut, you picked a good day to watch." He said.

James looked shocked but followed them all up to Shaun's room.

"Slut, on all fours. One of you two, get your clothes off and get in his mouth, the other get in his ass." Puck said.

There was a lot of scurrying as Kurt was excited to be full of cock, and the other two were just shocked and thrilled to be included. They didn't even seem to mind getting bossed around because they were getting free ass.

Puck took a seat, really needing to calm down after coming so many times that afternoon, so now he would sit back and watch his cockwhore get fucked by others.

James, a sandy blonde haired boy was naked quickly and Kurt was already sucking desperately at his cock. James seemed to be an impatient type because in no time he grabbed Kurt's head, fucking it hard at his own pace while forcing the slut to take it.

Shaun, on the other hand, was lucky enough to get a sample of Kurt's ass, and he wasted no time as he slammed in and was rough with him. It was apparent that they had been watching Puck and Kurt for a while and knew that Kurt wanted it, and could handle it, as they definitely were treating him like a toy.

Puck stood up and circled the trio. "This is what you wanted today, didn't you, slut? I bet you knew that someone would catch you being a little cockwhore and want a piece of your ass….you love this, don't you? Being filled at both ends, unable to even answer me right now. They're treating you like the dirty toy you are, aren't they? Nice and rough for my little cockwhore." Puck said.

Kurt could do nothing but moan and whimper around the cock in his mouth, which shortly was spurting come down his throat, which he sucked down willingly.

Shaun kept fucking Kurt's ass for a while, lasting longer than Puck had expected before filling him up with come too.

Kurt Nearly collapsed on the floor when the two boys finished, and Puck motioned for them to get out. After watching Puck speak to Kurt, they were in no mood to fight, and hurried out of the room. Puck lifted Kurt up off of the floor and onto Shaun's bed. He kissed his lips tenderly, now smiling sweetly at Kurt who smiled back.

He lifted Kurt's legs and entered him once more, this time being less rough. He still had it in him, and wouldn't mind continuing to play. But he was now in someone's house and he felt like they shouldn't stay there for long. He fucked Kurt more lovingly while kissing him, and released the cock ring from, stroking him slowly until the other released. It took very little for Puck to release, as he was quite sensitive after their afternoon of play.

They cuddled on the foreign bed for a little bit, before gathering up their things to return home for the day.

Puck definitely had no intention of ending his pool cleaning business anytime soon.

* * *

><p>I don't know if you guys like that I end these stories on a sweet note, or if you want stories that are rough the entire way through, or what. REVIEW! I really need the thoughts of all of you! The reviews are decreasing drastically and it's making it harder for me to come up with things.<p>

Also, sorry for the random characters. I like gangbangs, but at the same time am not a fan of having lots of people in a story, so I just made them random people. Hopefully that was okay.

Please, please review! (:


End file.
